The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 14 Journey of The Brave
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 8 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake) and their 2 new friends (Chomper), the same male Tyrannosaurus from the 2nd and 5th story, and (Ruby), a female Gigantoraptor who decided to join the group. Luke is eagerly awaiting the arrival of his uncle (Dallas), who returns to the valley with his herd once a year. However, Luke soon learns from a female Therizinosaurus who is a member of Dallas's troupe named (Lenny) that Dallas became stranded in the wilderness when a volcano erupted, leaving the rest of the herd to go on without Dallas. All the Herbivores and Omnivores ask Lenny for help, but she belligerently says no. The other Herbivores and Omnivores agree. After worrying about Dallas, Luke sets out alone. However, the other children soon catch up with Luke. They do fine at first but ran into a high canyon. It is suggested that they follow the Long Valley instead, but Luke says that the Long Valley will take too long, and that the 6 children must cross there. Luckily, the 6 children are able to knock down a tree, and get across. After 2 close encounters with a duo of Theropods (Allosaurus), the night falls and the 6 children go to sleep. Meanwhile the 6 children’s families learned about the 6 children's trek, and they decide to go after them with 2 children Chomper and Ruby. They all attempt to have Lenny guide them back to where Dallas was last seen, but she faints at the mere sight of Chomper and has to be carried, leaving Chomper to lead the way with his nose sniffing the air. The next day and a disagreement between Luke and Sunflower on which path to take causes Luke to decide to go ahead by himself. Suddenly a Haboob then occurs everywhere, and Luke is trapped in a cave where he met a large female Pteranodon named (Aubrey), who also knows Dallas. Meanwhile Sunflower, Tulip, Daisy, and Snowflake lost Alex who came across a group of diggers (Gasparinisaura). The 4 children soon found Alex and they soon leave the Gasparinisaura group who elect themselves a new leader known as a Parasaurolophus. Meanwhile Aubrey tells Luke about what happened to Dallas, and that he may well be dead. Aubrey also says that it was because Dallas had rescued Lenny that he got into that mess. After many failed attempts to dig their way out of the cave, Luke and Aubrey head deeper into the cave itself and Aubrey sings a song to lead Luke on his way. The 5 children meanwhile suddenly ran into a predatory Majungasaurus, though Aubrey is able to hit a hole through the cave ceiling and she helped the 5 children get away. Aubrey eventually leads the 6 children out of the cave and to the volcano where they find Dallas. It looks hopeless as Dallas is surrounded by lava, and Dallas tells the 6 children and Aubrey to go so they do not get hurt, but Littlefoot refuses. Meanwhile the 6 children’s families, Chomper, and Ruby had came across the Majungasaurus. Chomper smells it and Chomper and the others are able to hide from it, but are nearly discovered due to Lenny’s cowering in fear and making noise. Just before the Majungasaurus discovers the 6 children’s families, Chomper, and Ruby, it is distracted by a pack of Struthiomimus. Back at the volcano, the 6 children and Aubrey spring into action to save Dallas. They are able to halt the Lava by sending water onto it and they all used a tree to free Dallas, though the Lava returns and Luke and his Dallas are trapped on the other side. Dallas scoops Luke up however, and jumps across the lava and right after, the 6 children’s families, Chomper, and Ruby found the 6 children. Reunited with Dallas and the rest of the herd led by Chomper, the group extol the virtues of working together and finding bravery through companionship. When the group got home, the 8 children went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.